L'invité
by Dark-Kingdoms
Summary: Cyber City Oedo 808. Benten enquête pour le compte d'un magnat des médias. PG pour situations.


**L'invité **

_Commentaires : c'est une fanfic qui date un peu, mais que j'aime bien car c'est sans doute la première fanfic "polar" que j'ai écrite. _

_Un des personnages est inspiré d'un autre manga, et un autre a été créé par une amie._

* * *

Benten retint un soupir d'agacement pendant que l'hôtesse, une grande brune aux formes sculptées dans un tailleur sexy, à l'expression lisse, vérifiait qu'il était bien attendu. Il affectait d'ignorer le regard lourd et les plaisanteries grasses de la dizaine de membres de sécurité qui quadrillaient le rez-de-chaussée d'un air menaçant. Son identité confirmée, l'hôtesse lui adressa un sourire plus chaleureux que nécessaire en lui tendant sa carte d'accréditation.

" Mr Nankatsu vous attend, Mr Yanagawa. Veuillez prendre l'ascenseur spécial au fond du hall, votre carte vous conduira au dernier étage." 

Le plus proche des gardes tiqua à ses mots, et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur Benten surprit une nouvelle plaisanterie sur les possibles raisons pour lesquelles le patron du Consortium requérait ses services. Benten aurait bien aimé le savoir lui-même. 

Il avait découvert une certaine satisfaction morale à travailler pour la Cyber-Police et à sauver plutôt que détruire, mais il détestait se mettre au service d'un de ces P.D.G. assez suffisants -et riches, car les "services spéciaux" coûtaient une fortune- pour exiger l'aide de la brigade spéciale, alors qu'ils avaient une milice personnelle sous leurs ordres. Encore du sale boulot en perspective où Nankatsu ne voulait pas risquer ses hommes, probablement. 

Le Consortium Nankatsu était une plaque tournante de l'industrie du divertissement, avec chaînes de télé, maisons de production et artistes créés de toutes pièces pour alimenter la machine, mais le P.D.G promettait d'être tout sauf amusant. Il était réputé pour sa froideur, son cynisme absolu, bref rien que de très habituel pour le chef incontesté d'un tel empire. On murmurait aussi que le Consortium servait à blanchir l'argent de trafics moins avouables liés à la pègre locale, Nankatsu étant issu selon les dossiers de la police d'une très ancienne lignée de yakuzas. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas de preuves suffisantes pour l'accuser, considérant la horde d'avocats qu'il entretenait à grands frais. 

Benten avait été chargé de profiter de sa mission pour essayer de glaner quelques informations compromettantes si possible, mais il était peu probable qu'un requin comme Nankatsu laisse échapper des détails de ce genre. 

La carte d'accréditation bippa quand l'ascenseur dépassa les niveaux normalement autorisés et s'ouvrit sur le dernier étage du gratte-ciel, sur une vaste pièce moquettée de gris-bleu. Une autre hôtesse s'inclina devant Benten et l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à la pièce voisine, encore plus vaste. Une immense baie vitrée laissait voir les toits d'une partie de la ville, que surplombait le siège social du Consortium. 

" Très symbolique de la mégalomanie du grand chef", se dit Benten en dissimulant une grimace méprisante. 

" Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, Mr Yanagawa. Mr Nankatsu va arriver dans un instant." 

Sur ces mots et un sourire séducteur, l'hôtesse s'éclipsa. Benten resta debout, plus à son aise, et parcourut le décor du regard pour passer le temps. Si Nankatsu croyait le rendre nerveux en l'obligeant à attendre, il se fatiguerait avant lui. 

Un chuintement le fit se retourner: une porte qu'il n'avait pas vue, dissimulée dans le mur sur le mur adjacent de celui par lequel il était arrivé, laissa passer le P.D.G. du consortium Nankatsu. Il semblait jeune pour un P.D.G., et ce n'était pas dû à de bons maquilleurs. Même sans avoir lu son dossier, Benten lui aurait donné une petite trentaine. Grand, élégant, les yeux bleus, il aurait eu assez d'allure pour être une idole rock de sa propre compagnie, si ses cheveux blonds n'avaient pas été coupés courts et rabattus en arrière de manière si austère. 

Nankatsu eut un infime sourire ironique, comme s'il devinait le fil des pensées de Benten. 

" Bienvenue, Mr l'officier spécial. Mr Yanagawa, c'est cela? 

- On m'appelle Benten. 

- Benten. Bien. Appelez-moi Mr Nankatsu." 

La note sarcastique n'échappa pas à Benten, mais il préféra ne pas relever. 

" Vous avez requis les services de la Cyber-Police?" 

Nankatsu alla s'asseoir dans son confortable fauteuil face à Benten avant de répondre, subitement plus sombre. 

" J'ai besoin que vous meniez une enquête pour moi. 

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à vos chiens de gardes? Ils m'ont l'air de s'ennuyer." 

Nankatsu le regarda par-dessus ses mains croisées, avec froideur. 

" J'ai dit une enquête, pas un règlement de comptes. 

- Dans ce cas vous devriez vous adresser à la police régulière. 

- J'ai des raisons de penser que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Voyez-vous, la police a déjà enquêté sur l'affaire qui m'intéresse à l'époque, il y a cinq ans. Et ils ont enterré le dossier. A ce que je sais, votre brigade a plus de marge de manoeuvre. Et vous avez les moyens de vous défendre si on cherchait à vous décourager." 

Benten, intrigué, s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'on lui avait attribué. 

" Et vous savez pourquoi ils ont étouffé l'affaire?" 

Nankatsu haussa les épaules. 

" Les hypothèses ne manquent pas. Ce qu'il me faut, ce sont des preuves." 

Il fit glisser un socle d'holo devant Benten. 

" Je veux que vous retrouviez cet homme." 

L'holo s'illumina et un visage apparut dans l'air devant Benten. Un beau visage régulier, fin, des cheveux noirs comme l'aile du corbeau, retenus en une natte épaisse sur sa nuque. Et les yeux... Benten faillit siffler de surprise en voyant l'éclat doré des prunelles dans les immenses yeux en amande, encadrés de longs cils noirs. Il n'avait pas de mal à imaginer qu'on veuille retrouver une créature pareille. 

Mais l'expression de Nankatsu n'avait rien d'enamouré ou de concupiscent. Derrière la froideur, c'était de la haine que devinait Benten, mêlée à un soupçon d'autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. 

" Il s'appelle Seiji Tayama. Homme de main du clan Kawase, il a participé depuis 5 ans à diverses exactions, vols, meurtres, etc. Le reste du temps, pour justifier son salaire à l'office des taxes, il exerce le métier vaguement plus honorable de garçon de compagnie au Be-Boys Club." 

Benten releva les yeux vers Nankatsu, perplexe. 

" Si vous savez déjà tout cela, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi? 

- Je tiens mes rensignements de sources officieuses, je ne peux pas faire appel à la loi... D'autre part..." 

Le chuintement de la porte l'interrompit en même temps qu'une voix douce et jeune. 

" Tu voulais me voir, Hirose? Oh pardon , je croyais que tu étais seul..." 

Nankatsu éteignit précipitamment l'holo et se leva pour aller accueillir le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer escorté d'un ronronnement sourd. 

" Je suis confus, Hirose, mais j'ai vu partir la secrétaire et j'ai pensé que tu avais fini ta journée... 

- Je sais, ce n'est rien, j'ai presque terminé, Cherry..." 

Ainsi Nankatsu avait aussi congédié sa secrétaire pour discuter avec lui, nota Benten. Curieux. Il se retourna et vit que le bruit bas était celui d'un fauteuil roulant, incongru au milieu d'un tel luxe. Levant les yeux sur le visage de son propriétaire, il se dit que la chirurgie esthétique avait vraiment du bon. Encore que le charme de l'arrivant semblait due à la générosité de la nature, simple et dénuée d'artifices. 

" Enchanté de vous connaître, Mr? Je suis Cherry O'Brien. Vous êtes la nouvelle vedette de la maison? Chanteur ou acteur?" 

Le sourire était si ouvert, si différent dans son innocence de ceux que Benten avait l'habitude de voir, qu'il resta muet un instant. Cherry n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de lui. Il est vrai qu'avec son maquillage et sa crinière bleutée, Benten pouvait aisément passer pour un artiste à la mode. Nankatsu fusilla Benten du regard et répondit à sa place. 

" Mr Yanagawa est de la police, j'étais en train de discuter avec lui de l'organisation du service de sécurité pour le prochain concert de Kojiro. 

- Celui dont j'ai fait l'affiche? 

- C'est cela. Mais tu as bien fait de venir. J'ai parlé au docteur Silver Jones tout à l'heure et il m'a dit qu'il pourrait nous recevoir demain pour planifier ton opération." 

Benten reconnut le nom. Silver Jones était l'un des cinq meilleurs experts en cyber-prothèses du moment, et son adresse figurait dans les dossiers de la Cyber-Police comme la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence si leur habituel spécialiste était indisponible. Cherry avait légèrement rougi sous ses cheveux blonds aux paroles de Nankatsu. 

" Oh Hirose, je t'assure que ce n'est pas la peine, c'est beaucoup trop cher, je pourrais très bien me débrouiller... 

- Chut Cherry. Tu auras ce que la science offre de mieux, je te l'ai promis. Pour une fois que mon argent sert à quelque chose de bien..." 

Nankatsu semblait transfiguré depuis l'arrivée de Cherry, et lui souriait tendrement, prévenant. En retour, les yeux verts de Cherry pétillaient de bonheur, et Benten se sentit de trop, vaguement envieux. 

" Je ne sais pas trop... " poursuivit Cherry. " Des prothèses cybernétiques, l'idée me dérange un peu. J'ai peur de perdre mon humanité..." 

Benten se raidit, mais aucun des deux ne s'en rendit compte. Nankatsu rassurait son protégé. 

" Rien ne pourrait te faire perdre ce qui te rend unique, Cherry. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter." 

Ca devenait vraiment inconfortable pour Benten, et il dit brusquement. 

" Il a raison, Mr O'Brien. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur exemple, mais je suis un cyborg, et ça ne me rend pas moins humain qu'avant." 

Cherry sursauta et son air coupable donna mauvaise conscience à Benten. 

" Excusez-moi, j'ignorais... Je ne voulais pas vous vexer... 

- Ce n'est rien. Mais c'est sans doute une excellente solution pour vous, ne refusez pas cette chance si on vous l'offre." 

Cherry acquiesca timidement, et Nankatsu le reconduisit à la porte. 

" Ce ne sera pas long, attends-moi dans le salon. 

- Bien Hirose. Ne tarde pas trop." 

Benten observa Nankatsu revenir s'asseoir en face de lui, dans un silence pesant. 

" Maintenant qu'il est parti, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous lui avez menti sur la raison de ma présence?" 

Nankatsu le gratifia d'un regard plus sombre encore, mais semblait apprécier la perspicacité et la discrétion dont il faisait preuve. Il poussa un lourd soupir. 

" L'affaire qui nous concerne... Cherry a perdu l'usage de ses jambes il y a cinq ans dans une agression, où l'ami qui était avec lui, un certain Mike Yoshihara, a trouvé la mort. Tayama faisait partie des agresseurs, d'après le rapport, mais aucun des quatre suspects n'a été gardé plus de quelques jours en garde à vue. C'est à ce moment, apparemment, que Tayama est devenu membre du clan Kawase. J'ignore si c'est le clan qui l'a sorti de prison, ou bien s'il a un autre protecteur. C'est cela que je voudrais savoir pour commencer. Les trois autres suspects ont été tués depuis dans divers règlements de compte, mais je soupçonne une possible implication de Tayama dans leur mort également. Dans un premier temps, je voudrais que vous preniez contact avec Sei... Avec Tayama, sans bien sûr lui révéler que vous enquêtez là-dessus pour moi, pour lui soutirer en douceur le maximum de renseignements sur cette affaire, les soutiens possibles dont il bénéficie, sa position dans le clan Kawase. 

- Vous pourriez vous charger de cette partie de l'enquête sans moi. A moins qu'il ne soit de notoriété publique que vous et Cherry?..." 

A la grande surprise de Benten, Nankatsu rougit violemment et répondit avec brusquerie. 

" Bien sûr que non! Je ne connais Cherry que depuis quelques jours, et il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un se servir de lui contre moi. D'ailleurs je vous demande la discrétion à ce sujet. Je n'ai pas envie que mon ex-femme recommence à réclamer la garde de mon fils en apprenant... Peu importe. Ca ne concerne pas cette affaire." 

Nankatsu poussa un profond soupir pour retrouver la sérénité, avant de taper nerveusement des doigts sur la table. Finalement, il poussa un second soupir, lourd de regret. 

" Autant que vous le sachiez... Il se trouve que j'ai déjà rencontré Tayama une fois... Il y a environ six semaines. Je ne pense pas qu'il se souvienne vraiment de moi, mais je préfère ne pas mêler mon nom à tout cela pour l'instant." 

Benten avait deviné depuis un moment la raison de la nervosité de Nankatsu, mais un instinct mauvais le poussa à demander confirmation d'un ton innocent et très professionnel. Peut-être le souvenir de l'adoration qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Cherry lorsqu'il regardait son "sauveur". Il se demanda s'il devait mettre le jeune homme au courant du double visage de son protecteur. Mais ce serait dépasser de loin le cadre de ses responsabilités. 

" Dans quelles circonstances l'avez-vous rencontré?" 

Nankatsu rougit à nouveau et le fusilla du regard. 

" Au club où il travaille... Un des acteurs que j'essayais de faire signer m'a demandé de lui faire visiter des... quartiers chauds de la ville, très réputés paraît-il, et le chauffeur n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de nous conduire à ce lieu. Je suppose que j'avais trop bu, et que Tayama est du genre persuasif... 

- Et?..." 

Nankatsu se fit sarcastique. 

" Navré de vous décevoir, je n'ai pas de détails croustillants à vous fournir. J'étais tellement saoul que je me suis endormi comme une masse à peine arrivé chez moi, et quand je me suis réveillé, Tayama ne m'avait laissé qu'un mal de crâne épouvantable et une facture salée du Be-Boys Club. Si je n'avais pas craint la mauvaise publicité, je leur aurais fait un procès pour me facturer des prestations non fournies, mais vues les circonstances c'était peu cher payer ma bêtise. Au moins il ne m'avait rien volé. Cela dit, j'ai du mal à croire que le jeune homme que j'ai rencontré soit le même que celui décrit dans le dossier de police, et pourtant j'ai une certaine habitude des salauds respirant l'honnêteté." 

Après un silence pensif, il reprit. 

" Bien. Vous prenez l'affaire?" 

Benten haussa les épaules en tapotant le collier piégé à son cou. 

" Je n'ai guère le choix." 

Nankatsu fronça les sourcils. 

" Je suis au courant. Mais compte tenu du caractère personnel de cette enquête, je tiens à m'assurer que vous ferez preuve de tact et que vous ne vous comporterez pas comme le premier gorille venu. Je ne vous ai pas choisi au lieu de vos coéquipiers pour rien." 

Benten marqua le coup, surpris. Il n'avait pas été averti qu'on avait réclamé sa présence expressément. Il se leva et s'inclina brièvement. 

" Dans ce cas, merci de votre confiance. Je ferai de mon mieux." 

Quelques heures plus tard, Benten compulsait les dossier de police que lui avaient remis Nankatsu en même temps que les renseignements qu'il avait rassemblé par ses sources non officielles. Le rapport de l'agression de Cherry laissa un goût amer dans la gorge de cyborg de Benten. Le jeune homme avait eu les tendons des chevilles et des genoux sectionnés, mais ce n'avait été que le début. Et son ami était mort des suites de ses blessure après d'interminables heures de souffrances, sous ses yeux. 

Benten avait pensé un jour qu'on finissait par s'habituer à tout, mais les mauvais souvenirs remontaient toujours au moment où on les attendait le moins, et l'horreur avec eux. Dans ce cas précis, avoir rencontré Cherry ne faisait qu'accentuer son dégoût et sa colère en lisant les pages de rapports médicaux énumérant les détails sordides. Il se demanda comme Cherry pouvait avoir gardé une telle fraîcheur d'âme, alors que lui avait l'impression d'avoir perdu l'idée même de ce qu'était l'innocence. Peut-être Cherry était-il plus fort que lui, malgré son apparente fragilité. Benten sut qu'il terminerait cette affaire même s'il devait affronter seul le clan Kawase et les autres protecteurs de l'ordure qui avait mené l'agression avant de pouvoir régler son compte à celui-ci. 

Dans la soirée, Gogul et Sengoku virent Benten sortir de sa chambre portant la tenue la plus sexy de sa garde-robe fournie, une combinaison moulante d'un bleu électrique, accrochant des reflets à la plus infime source de lumière. Pour l'occasion, il avait même accordé son vernis à ongles à la couleur de ses cheveux, et son maquillage était accentué jusqu'à la limite du sublime et du ridicule. Mais quelque chose son attitude dissuadait de rire. Sengoku pourtant ricana. 

" Le gogo Nankatsu t'a retiré l'affaire en te voyant?" 

Benten le gratifia d'un regard impénétrable. 

" Pas du tout. 

- Tu ne vas quand même pas bosser dans cette tenue?" 

Benten ne répondit pas et sortit. Quelques instants plus tard, il entrait dans le Be-Boys Club où tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, admiratifs. Benten eut un léger serrement de coeur en se faisant la réflexion c'était un des rares endroits où personne ne se moquerait de lui, mais il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier plus ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux des habitués. Trop souvent, on ne s'arrêtait de le regarder avec amusement ou condescendance que lorsqu'il sortait ses armes et découpait les malpolis. 

Il prit un Bloody Mary au bar et alla s'installer dans un coin en retrait, surveillant les arrivées et les clients déjà convenablement imbibés. Il avait éconduit poliment l'un après l'autre trois hommes qui avaient essayé d'engager la conversation, quand une des portes du fond laissa passer un client anonyme et une silhouette racée moulée de simili-cuir noir, avec une longue natte couleur de jais lui battant les cuisses. Benten reconnut immédiatement celui qu'il cherchait, et se dit que les holos n'étaient pas encore au point. 

Tayama alla s'accouder au bar, avala un verre de cocktail pas trop alcoolisé en vue de tenir jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, et discuta un moment avec le barman. Celui-ci lui désigna de la tête Benten, assis dans la pénombre. Tayama hocha la tête, prit le verre que le barman avait posé à côté du sien, et revêtant un sourire irrésistiblement séducteur, s'avança d'une démarche féline vers l'officier de la Cyber-Police. 

" Bonsoir. La maison offre un verre aux nouveaux clients en guise de bienvenue. Par quel nom je dois vous appeler?" 

Il posa le verre devant Benten et s'assit sur la banquette qui faisait l'angle de la sienne. Benten ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le jeu des muscles des cuisses dans ce mouvement, nettement distincts sous le cuir synthétique parfaitement imité. Il se reprit et laissa pointer un sourire pour signaler qu'il mordait à l'hameçon. 

" Merill. Et vous êtes...?" 

Tayama se détendit un peu mais Benten nota qu'il avait l'air fatigué. 

" Seiji. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes de passage en ville, ou bien vous venez seulement de découvrir le bar? 

- Quelqu'un m'a parlé de cet endroit il y a quelques jours. 

- Quelqu'un que je connais?" 

La question dissimulait mal le sous-entendu amusé. Benten se pencha vers lui pour confier d'un air de conspirateur. 

" Pas personnellement, je pense... Mais il m'avait parlé d'une beauté aux yeux dorés et aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui valait le déplacement à lui seul d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Vous avez une idée de qui ça peut être?" 

Benten sentit le remords lui ronger le coeur à voir la fierté teintée d'amertume éclairer le visage de Tayama. 

" Et bien, laissez-moi réfléchir... Hmm, j'ai bien une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il vienne ce soir. 

- On pourrait le chercher ensemble. Vous avez son adresse?" 

Tayama secoua doucement la tête avec un sourire entendu. 

" Non. Mais il doit traîner dans les parages, on pourrait essayer de le trouver... Vous avez un véhicule?" 

Benten hocha la tête, et ils quittèrent le bar sous les regards envieux des autres clients. Benten ouvrit la portière à Tayama qui se cala à la place du mort, posant le pied sur le tableau de bord et le regarda s'installer aux commandes. 

" Tu n'as qu'à aller te garer un peu plus loin, dans la 2e ruelle à gauche, c'est assez tranquille." 

Benten demanda doucement. 

" Tu ne préfèrerais pas chez moi?" 

Tayama eut l'air agréablement surpris et son sourire porta un coup au coeur de Benten. 

" Wow. Si, bien sûr, je préfère. Mais je te préviens, ça coûte plus cher." 

Benten hocha la tête comme si l'argent n'avait aucune importance, et pendant qu'il prenait la direction d'un quartier plus fréquentable, Tayama poursuivit. 

" Est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque pour toute la nuit?..." 

Benten tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il espéra que ses efforts pour se parer d'un sourire aguicheur ne se voyaient pas trop. 

" Ca dépend avec qui... Mais je me sens en forme ce soir..." 

Tayama rit et se livra à une petite manipulation sur le bandeau de métal ciselé comme une spire de ronce qui lui encerclait le biceps gauche. 

" Je prends ça comme un compliment..." 

Il nota le coup d'oeil de Benten à la gemme sertie dans le cercle de métal, qui s'était allumée brièvement après son mouvement, et lui expliqua. 

" Je signale au bar que je serais occupé pour la nuit." 

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'hovercar de Benten se garait sur le parking d'un building en apparence comme tous les autres. Les cinq étages supérieurs appartenaient en fait à la police, qui y logeait suspects et témoins à protéger à l'écart ou s'en servait pour les entrevues à la limite de l'officiel - voire en dehors. Benten y avait réservé un petit appartement pour quelques jours, peu désireux de ramener Tayama chez lui sous les yeux de ses coéquipiers. Ils entrèrent dans le hall, et Benten suivit Tayama qui se dirigea sans hésiter vers les ascenseurs. 

" Quel étage? 

- 147e", répondit Benten. 

Il se demanda pourquoi Tayama lui jetait un oeil intrigué, comme attendant qu'il dise autre chose. Puis pourquoi l'ascenseur ne refermait pas les portes. Une voix synthétique, ignoblement suave, débita en détachant chaque syllabe. 

" Les senseurs indiquent la présence dans l'ascenseur d'une personne non accréditée. Veuillez décliner l'identité du second individu ou présenter une autorisation d'accès à l'étage 147." 

Benten leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. La dernière fois qu'il avait dû venir ici, il était accompagné d'un prisonnier enregistré et n'avait pas pris conscience de la sensibilité du système de sécurité. Si son identité avait apparemment été confirmée immédiatement, il n'avait aucune idée du moyen de faire entrer Tayama. Avant qu'il puisse retourner au véhicule pour demander des précisions, Tayama se pencha par-dessus son épaule et dit à haute voix devant le micro: 

" Code d'autorisation spéciale 42-Y pour les étages supérieurs." 

Sous les yeux incrédules de Benten, le voyant de sécurité clignota deux fois, comme aussi indécis que lui, puis passa au vert pendant que l'ascenseur commençait à s'élever. Benten avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés devant ce building. Appuyé contre la cloison du fond de l'ascenseur, Tayama lui sourit avec une ironie affectueuse. 

" On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici, Merill. 

- ... Ce n'est pas ton cas apparemment. 

- Pourquoi crois-tu que les flics ne fassent jamais d'ennuis au club? Tu crois être le premier à prendre du bon temps?" 

Benten secoua la tête. Il se demanda lesquels de ses collègues connaissaient Tayama, et si c'était pour une raison aussi banale que celui-ci avait été blanchi après l'agression de Cherry. S'il suffisait d'une passe pour corrompre de hauts fonctionnaires des forces de l'ordre, il y avait du souci à se faire. Par curiosité, il demanda: 

" 42-Y, c'est censé être quoi officiellement? Ton code personnel?" 

Tayama eut un sourire carnassier. 

" Quand même pas... A ce que je sais, c'est un code que se passent sous le manteau les officiers qui veulent un peu d'espace libre. Il n'existe pas officiellement. " 

Benten s'inquiéta des réelles conditions de sécurité du building si toutes les putes d'OEDO connaissaient un code d'accès. 

" N'importe qui peut entrer avec ça? 

- Pas tout à fait. Un seul 'invit' à la fois, à la condition expresse d'être accompagné d'une personne accréditée. D'après mon expérience, disons. Pour faire entrer plusieurs personnes, il faut faire plusieurs trajets ou autant d'accrédités que d'invités. Ca t'intéresse?" 

Benten garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fermé derrière eux la porte de l'appartement de fonction. Tayama avait l'air de connaître les lieux comme sa poche, ce qui n'était pas difficile puisque la plupart des appartements de 'fonction' de la police étaient organisés selon le même standard. Mais inexplicablement, cela dérangeait Benten. 

Il avait aussi du mal à imaginer Tayama se rendre coupable des horreurs qu'il avait lues dans le dossier de Cherry. Il était évident que ce n'était pas un ange, mais dès qu'il relâchait son attention et son masque de séducteur, ses yeux révélaient une immense lassitude, de l'amertume, un ensemble de sentiments qui rendaient difficile à Benten de continuer ce petit jeu. Accordant à peine un coup d'oeil au décor qui lui était familier, Tayama se retourna vers Benten en commençant à délacer sa tunique de simili-cuir. 

" Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir?" 

Benten battit en retraite vers le mini-bar. Ca allait beaucoup trop vite, et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'amener la conversation sur ce qu'il devait apprendre sans éveiller les soupçons de Tayama. 

" Tu veux boire quelque chose?" 

Tayama le rejoignit dans la cuisine, le haut de la tunique à demi délacé, et le regarda sortir deux verres, l'air vaguement déconcerté. 

" Tu es du genre patient, Merill? 

- Pourquoi pas?" 

La réponse était un peu trop nerveuse et Benten tenta de l'adoucir par un sourire tardif. D'un certain point de vue, ce ne serait pas l'interrogatoire le plus désagréable qu'il pouvait imaginer, s'il ne trouvait pas d'autre moyen d'amener Tayama à lui parler... Mais non. Quelque chose en lui refusait d'en venir à de telles extrémités pour le travail, même si Tayama était assez attirant pour en rendre l'idée plus qu'attrayante. Spécialement pour cette raison. 

" C'est Hirose Nankatsu qui m'a parlé de toi." 

Benten avait dit cela d'une voix rapide, comme pour éviter de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. La réaction de Tayama fut immédiate, et plus négative que ne l'avait prévu Benten. Il se figea comme une statue, le fixant froidement: 

" Ah? Alors tu es venu pour affaires. Il a découvert qui je suis..." 

A la voix coupante et glaciale, Benten se sentit en terrain miné, mais les paroles de Tayama confirmaient les renseignements de Nankatsu. Ou autre chose... Prudemment, Benten se contenta de hocher la tête. Tayama lui tendit ses poignets avec un rictus amer et sarcastique. 

" Désolé de te faire perdre ton temps, je ne sais pas où est le gamin. J'étais seulement chargé des repérages. Je n'aime pas mêler des innocents à ce genre d'affaires donc on ne m'a pas donné d'autres informations. Embarque-moi si tu veux mais je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire." 

Benten le fixa avec stupéfaction, pendant que les informations tournaient comme une tempête dans son cerveau. Enfin elles s'organisèrent pour former un tout et Benten se précipita sur le vidéophone. L'écran s'alluma mais n'afficha qu'un portrait figé de Nankatsu, la vidéo ayant été débranchée. Une voix sèche répondit, celle de Nankatsu. 

" J'espère pour vous que c'est important! 

- Ca l'est! Où est votre fils? 

- Tatsuomi? En train de dormir, où voulez-vous qu'il soit à cette heure? Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec..." 

Benten le coupa. 

" J'ai des raisons de penser qu'il est menacé! Vous devriez vérifier vos systèmes de sécurité! 

- Quoi?" 

Benten entendit en fond sonore des ordres donnés sur une autre ligne, puis Nankatsu revint à lui. 

" Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait croire que mon fils est en danger spécialement cette nuit? 

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard si cela ne vous fait rien. 

- Pourquoi pas maint-..." 

Nankatsu s'interrompit comme d'autres communications lui parvenaient sur les autres lignes. Benten l'entendit jurer et donner de nouveaux ordres. Il semblait mobiliser une véritable armée, dans un flot de questions et de réponses brusques. 

" Je vous rappellerai!" 

Nankatsu raccrocha sur ce bref aboiement. Benten resta immobile un instant, fixant sans la voir la console de communication. Puis il releva les yeux vers Tayama qui le regardait avec stupéfaction et inquiétude. 

" ... Tu n'étais donc pas ici pour l'enlèvement du petit? Où ils en sont? 

- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont dû être surpris avant d'avoir pu s'enfuir, sans doute. Mais je ne peux pas dire s'ils vont réussir ou pas." 

Tayama soupira. 

" Et bien cette fois je suis grillé... Les Kawase vont me faire la peau." 

Benten eut la curieuse impression qu'il y avait autant de soulagement que d'abattement dans son expression. 

" Tu ne savais pas quand ils devaient passer à l'action?" 

Tayama haussa les épaules. 

" Je croyais que c'était déjà fait puisque tu es ici. Je ne tiens pas le compte précis des jours et des nuits, je préfère éviter d'y penser... Maintenant je n'aurais plus à me poser la question..." 

Benten ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage soudain défait, les yeux dorés perdus dans le vide, et l'attitude n'ayant plus rien de la nonchalance lascive du début. Il retourna au bar et ramena un verre qu'il glissa dans les mains de Tayama, qui sortit de sa torpeur pour le gratifier d'un regard perplexe. 

" Tu devrais t'asseoir, Seiji. Raconte-moi ce que tu sais." 

Tayama secoua la tête. 

" Si je les trahis, ils ne se contenteront pas de me tuer. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu en sais déjà trop. 

- La police te protègera." 

Tayama éclata d'un rire cynique. 

" Tu paries? Je connais la police, Merill. Je serais moins en sécurité en prison qu'en me rendant chez Kawase lui-même. 

- Alors je te protègerai de la police. 

- Toi? Seul contre tous pour moi? C'est trop d'honneur..." 

Le ton était plus que sarcastique, mais un accent d'espoir perça quand Tayama reprit plus doucement. 

" Même si c'était vrai, tu ne pourrais rien faire. Si tu n'obéis pas aux ordres, tu te feras tuer aussi. 

- J'en doute. La cyber-police a des champs d'action spéciaux." 

Tayama releva les yeux sur lui, subitement intéressé. 

" Tu es un cyber-flic? J'ai entendu parler de vous... Il paraît que vous êtes tous d'anciens criminels? Avec un dossier encore plus chargé que le mien?" 

Benten hocha la tête avec une grimace. Tayama lui sourit, retrouvant un peu d'humour. 

" C'est vraiment Nankatsu qui t'as envoyé après moi? Pourquoi? S'il n'était pas au courant pour son fils? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? 

- ... Des informations. 

- Sur les Kawase? Il croyait que j'allais les vendre pour ses beaux yeux ou quoi? 

- Non. Il veut savoir dans quelles circonstances tu es rentré à leur service." 

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Tayama. 

" Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. 

- Pourquoi? 

- C'était... Une erreur. De leur part, et aussi de la mienne. J'ai cru que ça me porterait chance de profiter de leur bourde, mais en fin de compte il aurait mieux valu que ça n'arrive pas." 

Tayama but son verre d'une traite et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés avec force comme pour exorciser un souvenir. 

" Seiji... Tu peux m'en parler. Tu sais maintenant que j'ai un passé lourd moi aussi..." 

Après un long moment, Tayama murmura. 

" Ca fait cinq ans que je vis dans la peur qu'ils découvrent que je leur ai menti... ou que l'autre revienne. Mais de toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre... Je n'aurai pas pu continuer longtemps. Ils m'en demandent trop. Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu se produire. Pourquoi ce type s'est fait passer pour moi, ni qui c'était. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ma chance d'intégrer un clan pareil, de ne plus être juste une pute de bas étage à la merci de tous les chefs de zone. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que ce n'était pas moi qui avait tué ce garçon et amoché l'autre, parce que les flics eux ne m'auraient pas cru, et ils m'auraient condamné si les Kawase ne m'avaient pas sorti de là. Devenir un exécuteur des basses oeuvres pour des pourris, c'est pas terrible comme promotion, mais c'est déjà mieux que ce que j'avais à l'époque." 

Benten rassemblait les pièces du puzzle que Tayama fournissait de manière incohérente, racontant plus pour lui-même que pour le cyber-policier dont il semblait avoir oublié la présence. 

" Tu parles du jeune Mike Yoshihara? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué? 

- Oui, c'est le nom qu'ils m'ont dit quand ils m'ont embarqué... C'était un parent éloigné d'un rival de Kawase... Il a pris ça comme une proposition de travail et il a voulu recruter les responsables. Tu parles d'une référence... Torturer deux gamins, ça en disait long sur le genre de boulot qu'il voulait leur confier. 

- Mais c'est ton portrait-robot et ton nom qui figurent sur le rapport. Cherry O'Brien t'a reconnu. 

- Je sais. Même les trois types qui ont été embarqués avec moi s'y sont trompés un moment. Mais j'ai quand même dû les faire taire quand ils ont commencé à se douter de quelque chose. Je suis presque sûr que c'était un des mes clients qui avait fait le coup. Mon look pouvait être imité, je suis facilement reconnaissable... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, pourquoi il a voulu me mettre l'affaire sur le dos. Mais c'est sans importance après tout. Ce que j'ai fait une fois engagé par Kawase ne vaut guère mieux... Un crime de plus ou de moins..." 

Tayama enfouit son visage entre ses mains, épuisé. Benten hésitait à le croire. Mais il n'avait pas de raison de mentir puisqu'il ignorait que c'était pour venger Cherry que Nankatsu voulait le retrouver. Le bippeur de Benten sonna et il retourna à la console de communications pour entrer en contact celui qui l'appelait. Nankatsu arborait un air noir et Benten n'osa pas lui demander de nouvelles, mais il les lui fournit malgré tout. 

" Bien, Mr Yanagawa, je suppose que je dois vous remercier, mes hommes ont trouvé à l'intérieur même de l'immeuble une petite équipe de pros qui s'apprêtaient à enlever mon fils. Nous avons eu du mal à les avoir, mais vous serez peut-être satisfait d'apprendre qu'ils ont échoué. Nous sommes en train d'inspecter les corps pour déterminer qui les a envoyés. Puisque vous êtes si bien renseigné, vous pourriez peut-être nous éclairer sur ce point?" 

Benten jeta un coup d'oeil à Tayama, en dehors du champ de la caméra. 

" Je préfèrerais vous entretenir de tout cela en personne, j'ai des doutes sur la sécurité de cette ligne. Je peux vous amener un témoin à protéger?" 

Nankatsu fronça les sourcils. 

" Vous ne pouvez pas le garder ailleurs? 

- Je préfèrerais que vous le rencontriez. 

- Dans ce cas j'avertis la sécurité que vous arrivez." 

L'hovercar de Benten se gara au bas de l'immeuble Nankatsu et fut immédiatement entouré d'une dizaine de gardes armés. Benten leur montra sa carte de police et il fut escorté avec Seiji jusqu'à l'ascenseur intérieur, après avoir passé les détecteurs d'armes du cordon de sécurité renforcée. Les gardes restèrent à la porte de l'ascenseur, et pendant que celui-ci gravissait les innombrables étages jusqu'aux appartements de Nankatsu, Seiji dit. 

" Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Merill." 

Il se tenait blotti contre le mur, les bras nerveusement refermés autour de sa poitrine finement musclée. 

" C'est la meilleure idée au contraire. C'est le dernier endroit où les Kawase pourraient te trouver. 

- Que ce soit eux ou Nankatsu qui me fassent la peau, tu m'excuseras d'y voir peu de différence. Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant mais la réputation de Nankatsu dans le milieu vaut celle de Kawase - en mal, s'entend. 

- Je sais. Fais-moi confiance pour l'instant." 

Seiji lui jeta un regard dubitatif mais garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Il y avait encore des hommes en arme pour les réceptionner, et de l'agitation dans les couloirs adjacents. Benten vit un garde ensanglanté clopiner et disparaître au détour d'une coursive, appuyé sur un de ses coéquipiers. Les molosses de Nankatsu les laissèrent dans le bureau de Nankatsu sans plus de précisions. 

Benten s'installa sans gêne à la place du P.D.G.. Une brève manipulation des commandes plus tard pour passer les systèmes de sécurité, il passait en revue l'ensemble des étages par caméra interposée. Plusieurs montraient des murs noircis et entamés par diverses armes. Enfin il repéra la silhouette austère de Nankatsu, qui portait dans ses bras un enfant blond comme lui, apparemment terrifié mais qui se retenait à grand peine de pleurer. Nankatsu reposa par terre le petit garçon, qui courut se réfugier près de Cherry, grimpant sur ses genoux dans son fauteuil. 

Benten les suivit en changeant de caméra jusqu'à ce qu'ils laissent l'enfant dans une chambre sous bonne garde et quittent l'aile résidentielle pour se diriger vers celle où les attendaient Benten et Seiji. La porte s'ouvrit sur Nankatsu, poussant le fauteuil de Cherry en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, auxquelles le jeune homme acquiesçait avec gratitude. Puis Cherry tourna la tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur pure. Et il hurla. Nankatsu sursauta et le serra contre lui. 

" Cherry! Qu'est-ce qui t'arr..." 

Nankatsu vit à son tour Seiji se glisser mal à l'aise derrière Benten, et il explosa. 

" Benten! Comment osez-vous ramener ce monstre ici!?" 

Il avait passé un bras protecteur autour de Cherry qui ne hurlait plus, frémissant contre lui, tétanisé, regardant fixement le visage de Seiji. Benten s'interposa alors que Nankatsu reculait pour avertir les gardes qui devaient toujours patrouiller dans le couloir au-dehors. 

" S'il vous plaît, Mr Nankatsu, attendez! Je dois vérifier les dires de Mr Tayama. 

- Je ne vois pas ce que ce 'monsieur' peut avoir à dire!", cracha Nankatsu. 

Benten referma sa main aux ongles peints sur le poignet de Nankatsu, l'empêchant de se servir du communicateur. A quelques pas en retrait, Seiji supportait avec difficulté le regard fixe de Cherry pesant toujours sur lui. La voix brisée de Cherry fit taire les récriminations de Nankatsu envers Benten. 

" Vous pouvez... approcher?..." 

Immédiatement Nankatsu se pencha vers lui, inquiet. 

" Cherry... C'est inutile, ils vont partir." 

Pour toute réponse, Cherry serra sa main dans la sienne encore plus fort, levant l'autre vers Seiji qui avança avec hésitation et s'agenouilla devant lui. Seiji ferma les yeux quand les doigts de Cherry effleurèrent son visage, et les rouvrit avec angoisse sur les traits angéliques pour l'heure tordus de douleur. Cherry eut l'air décontenancé soudain, pensif, et après un silence interminable il murmura. 

" C'était vous au commissariat?... 

- Oui. Mais avant, ce n'était pas moi. Je vous le jure. Je n'ai que ma parole pour le prouver, mais je vous jure que..." 

Cherry secoua doucement la tête, une ombre de sourire, effrayante de tristesse, étira ses lèvres. 

" Je vous crois. Je me souviendrais de vos yeux... Et ce n'était pas votre voix. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu vous confondre, là-bas... Excusez-moi si cela vous a causé des désagréments, je ne savais plus... 

- Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, Mr O'Brien, je vous assure. 

- Cherry?..." 

Nankatsu semblait encore plus perdu qu'eux. Benten poussa un discret soupir de soulagement à entendre confirmer ainsi la version de Seiji. Quelques instants plus tard, il terminait de faire le récit des événements dont il avait reconstitué le déroulement depuis le début de l'affaire. 

" Mr Nankatsu, il serait bien que vous gardiez Seiji au secret en sécurité ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai retrouvé le véritable coupable. J'aurais sûrement besoin du témoignage de Seiji pour l'inculper, et j'aimerais en profiter pour faire tomber quelques têtes chez les Kawase puisque Seiji est grillé de toute façon. Vous y gagnerez autant que nous sinon plus." 

Nankatsu hocha la tête, assis sur le dossier de son siège de P.D.G., les bras toujours refermés sur Cherry qui se remettait doucement du choc. 

" Vous pensez à tout, officier, n'est-ce pas? 

- J'essaie. Maintenant il faudrait..." 

Le bip du vidéophone l'interrompit. Nankatsu décrocha, sans toutefois remettre en service la caméra de son côté, pour ne pas avoir à lâcher Cherry. 

" Oui? 

- Un appel du chef de district Yoshima, Mr le président." 

La secrétaire inclina la tête poliment, comme si le cadavre passant sur un brancard à côté d'elle dans le champ de la caméra n'existait pas. Nankatsu fit la grimace. 

" Encore ce flic? Toujours au courant de tout après le danger, celui-là... Passez-le moi." 

Un visage jeune, aux mâchoires volontaires voire carnassières, apparut sur l'écran. Le sourire était plus ironique que sympathique, et les yeux gris luisaient de froide intelligence. 

" Mr Nankatsu, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, j'ai appris qu'il y aurait eu un léger problème de sécurité chez vous? 

- C'est arrangé. Par bonheur mon personnel est très compétent. J'espère que vous êtes aussi satisfait du vôtre." 

La sécheresse du ton de Nankatsu parut amuser le chef de district. 

" Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre. Pourrais-je passer avec quelques uns de mes hommes pour les édifier sur l'efficacité des vôtres, en même temps que leur laisser établir leur rapport? 

- Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment mon avis? 

- Pas réellement. Vous savez que j'ai toujours ce mandat de perquisition, et qu'il est possible que certains de vos assaillants soient recherchés par mes services. Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger, si vous voulez un peu de temps... 

- Nous vous attendons. 

- Parfait! A tout de suite, Mr Nankatsu, et merci de votre coopération." 

Nankatsu éteignit l'écran d'une chiquenaude, et réalisa seulement à ce moment que Cherry frissonnait à nouveau et que Seiji était venu derrière eux pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. 

" Que se passe-t-il? Cherry? Tu vas bien? 

- La voix... La voix, c'était la sienne... 

- Yoshima? La voix de qui? 

- Il y a cinq ans... C'était cette voix..." 

Nankatsu se figea. 

" Tu es sûr? 

- Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier... Ce ton arrogant... Moqueur..." 

Cherry secoua la tête en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Nankatsu s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour le réconforter. 

" Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Mais pas tout." 

Benten regardait Seiji en disant cela, et celui-ci haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. 

" C'est très possible. C'est un client régulier. Un de mes premiers, en fait, depuis plus de cinq ans, j'étais encore free-lance à l'époque, je me souviens. C'était un des mes premiers clients présentables, en fait. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas beaucoup de lui. Il est... spécial." 

Benten préféra s'abstenir de demander ce que Seiji entendait par là. 

" Je suppose que ceci met fin à ton enquête, Merill? 

- Pas du tout. Ce ne sera pas le premier flic que j'arrête. 

- Je ne veux pas que vous l'arrêtiez. Je veux qu'il meure..." 

La voix meurtrière de Nankatsu leur fit tourner la tête en même temps. 

" J'ai besoin de preuves, sans cela le tuer me coûterait la vie à moi aussi, vous semblez l'oublier. 

- Vous avez un témoignage, ce n'est pas suffisant? 

- Dans ce cas précis... Je ne suis pas sûr. Ma collègue Okyo trouvera peut-être des irrégularités dans le dossier de Mr O'Brien, mais je doute que cela suffise à impliquer Yoshima assez pour que ses appuis le lâchent. Quand au témoignage... Un témoin, ça se fait taire. Ce serait risqué. Et désagréable pour Mr O'Brien, je le crains." 

Cherry releva les yeux vers Nankatsu qui céda. 

" Vous avez une autre idée?" 

Benten hocha la tête. 

"Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, Mr Yoshima. 

- Vous êtes trop modeste, Mr Nankatsu. Vendre du rêve nourrit son homme mieux que la police, je vois. 

- Si vous voulez me suivre... Nous avons placé les corps des assaillants dans une salle, au fond. Et nous en avons capturé un vivant, qui se trouve dans cette pièce. 

- Vraiment? Vous féliciterez vos hommes, je suis impressionné..." 

Nankatsu ne répondit pas et fit signe aux gardes qui encadraient la porte de leur ouvrir. Seiji resta avachi sur la banquette où il était recroquevillé. 

" Est-ce que vos hommes n'auraient pas eu la main un peu lourde malgré tout, Mr Nankatsu? 

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. 

- Evidemment." 

Yoshima se rapprocha et écarta le bras dont Seiji se dissimulait le visage. Nankatsu nota intérieurement que le chef de district réagissait à peine en le reconnaissant, restant maître de ses nerfs. 

" Et bien, il n'a pas l'air bien méchant votre criminel. Puis-je l'interroger? 

- ... Je préfèrerais que mes hommes s'en chargent. 

- Mr Nankatsu... Je ne vous l'abîmerai pas, promis." 

Nankatsu se retint de faire ravaler son sourire sadique au chef de district d'un coup de poing et fit mine d'acquiescer à contrecoeur. Il quitta la pièce pendant que Yoshima congédiait également ses propres hommes. 

Nankatsu rejoignit dans son bureau Cherry et Benten, penchés sur l'écran de surveillance vidéo. Seiji s'était redressé à demi sur la banquette, et Yoshima était penché sur lui. 

" Dans quel guêpier t'es-tu fourré, mon ange?", disait Yoshima à Seiji en relevant son menton vers lui d'un doigt. 

" Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'en sortir. Ce Nankatsu est un gros morceau, pas facile à soudoyer pour qu'il ferme les yeux... Tu as quelque chose à dire pour me convaincre d'essayer de te tirer d'affaire? 

- Tu sais ce que je peux faire. 

- Ah, mais ça ne suffira pas cette fois. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" 

Yoshima suivait du doigt la ligne du menton de Seiji, pendant que son autre main jouait avec les lacets de la tunique de simili-cuir. Il fit un sourire enjôleur à Seiji. 

" Ta vie vaut bien la gratuité de tes services, tu ne crois pas?" 

Seiji fronça les sourcils. 

" Si tu me prends du temps sans payer je ne pourrai plus gagner ma vie. 

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Si tu te montrais plus empressé à faire ces 'petits boulots' annexes dont notre ami est client, tu gagnerais bien plus qu'à faire des passes. Le coup de ce soir devait être bien payé, non? 

- Ca prouve bien que je ne suis pas doué pour tuer. 

- Tout le monde est doué pour ça. Ceux qui disent le contraire sont des hypocrites. Et habile comme tu l'es, tu dois sûrement être un as aussi dans ce domaine... Mais comment veux-tu que l'autre te fasse confiance si tu fais grise mine quand on te charge d'un job? 

- Je me vois mal sourire dans une telle situation." 

Yoshima cessa de sourire et saisit les lacets pour tirer brusquement Seiji vers lui, le faisant tomber par terre et lui coupant la respiration sous le choc. 

" Maintenant arrête de jouer les mijaurées, Mr 'j'ai des remords'! Je me suis arrangé pour te donner une occasion de sortir la tête hors de l'eau, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?!" 

Seiji reprit son souffle, incrédule. 

" Tu n'as rien fait pour moi?... 

- Crétin! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on t'ait pris pour un grand tueur, il y a cinq ans? Tu penses peut-être que c'est la chance qui as fait que c'était ton sosie, que tu n'as même pas été condamné pour son crime, que ses complices ont prétendu que c'était bien toi et qu'il n'est pas venu réclamer ta place dans l'organisation, qui lui revenait pourtant?" 

Seiji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. 

" Tu as fait ça pour moi?!..." Il se reprit avec un temps de retard. 

" C'est toi qui as tué le gosse Yoshihara? 

- Tout juste. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça tournerait comme ça, pour tout te dire, je voulais seulement assurer mes arrières. Mais quand j'ai vu le tour que ça prenait, je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire ça pourrait t'être profitable à toi aussi... Et que ça ferait moins de personnes avec qui je devrais te partager... Tu pourrais m'en être reconnaissant. C'est grâce à moi que tu as un toit au-dessus de ta jolie tête pour faire ton boulot, au lieu de traîner dans des boui-bouis crasseux à te faire passer dessus par tout le quartier pour un sandwich! Alors arrête de te plaindre et mets-y du tien si tu veux que je te sorte de la merde encore une fois!" 

Yoshima saisit la tresse de Seiji pour plaquer sa tête contre la sienne. 

" Chef de district Yoshima, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre avec violences aggravées, viol, torture, falsification de dossiers de police et diverses autres exactions." 

Yoshima se retourna brusquement et lâcha Seiji, qui s'effondra par terre. 

" Quoi?! 

- Officier Benten, de la Cyber-Police. Veuillez me suivre sans résistance. 

- Rêve toujours, minette!" 

Yoshima dégaina. Un éclair fusa comme Benten bondissait. Yoshima s'écroula à genoux en haletant de douleur et de terreur, tenant à bout de bras son moignon dont le sang giclait sur la main et l'arme tombées à terre. Benten rengaina le fil dans sa bague, se pencha sur Seiji pour vérifier s'il allait bien. Seiji releva la tête vers lui, glissa la main dans sa ceinture et y prit le lasergun avec lequel il fit feu sur Yoshima, qui s'effondra en avant comme au ralenti. Benten jeta un bref regard au cadavre, aux hommes de Nankatsu dans le couloir qui neutralisaient les policiers en attendant que leurs chefs leur donnent de nouveaux ordres. 

" Tu vas bien, Seiji? 

- Aussi bien que peut aller un mort en sursis..." 

Les gardes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Nankatsu et Cherry. Celui-ci regarda longuement le corps mutilé de Yoshima avant de faire avancer son fauteuil vers Seiji et Benten. 

" Mr Benten, vous avez assez de preuves pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis?" 

Benten acquiesça. 

" Tant mieux. Mr Tayama... Merci. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Je vous dois beaucoup. Dites-moi comment je peux vous rendre la pareille..." 

Seiji secoua la tête. 

" Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, mais merci." 

Benten passa maladroitement un bras autour des épaules de Seiji. 

" Ce n'est pas le paradis mais... Je pourrais peut-être demander à ce que tu sois intégré à la Cyber-Police, Seiji. Si tu crois que ça pourrait être mieux pour toi." 

Le regard de Seiji brilla puis se détourna, mais la fugitive lueur d'espoir dans les yeux dorés n'avait échappé ni à Benten ni à Nankatsu. 

" Je doute intéresser la police. 

- Si c'est le moyen de vous tirer des griffes de Kawase, je crois pouvoir vous y aider." 

Seiji, Benten et Cherry tournèrent les yeux vers Nankatsu qui se râcla la gorge. 

" J'ai des appuis dans la police, et un peu partout... Je devrais les convaincre d'accepter votre candidature. Je pourrais peut-être même vous obtenir le secteur que vous préférez. 

- Vous feriez ça, malgré... Ce qui aurait pu arriver à votre fils à cause de moi? 

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas vraiment eu le choix. Et pour moi, vous vous êtes racheté. Largement." 

Nankatsu pressa légèrement l'épaule de Cherry qui posa sa main sur la sienne avec un sourire. Benten aida Seiji à se relever. 

" Pour une fois que j'ai un mot à dire sur le choix de mes coéquipiers, j'aimerais que tu viennes bosser avec moi."   
  


- - - - Fin - - - -

Hiyami, 1997


End file.
